365 Drabbles - 2017 Edition
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of 365 short stories. The purpose, of which, is to show my growth throughout the year.
1. The Destruction of a Beautiful Soul

**Title: The Destruction of a Beautiful Soul**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 268. Savage**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

To this day, Voldemort isn't quite sure what caused the change in his younger lover. He simply knows that, when he went to Hogwarts to overtake the school, he had found his boyfriend standing amongst hundreds of corpses.

Harry, who almost always maintained some semblance of composure, had gone completely savage. It was an event that threw Voldemort off kilter. Harry Potter, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, was supposed to be the epitome of everything that was right in the world. He was supposed to be kind and just, not bloodthirsty and cruel.

It was hard to even imagine this Harry Potter being the one that had defeated him all those years ago, yet it was. This was Harry Potter, the one who was scorned by those who claimed to love him, the one who was destroyed by those who promised to save him.

He was someone to be feared, was someone that could stand beside Lord Voldemort as an equal. Despite himself, Voldemort felt his lip twitch upward.

Vividly, he remembers motioning towards his Death Eaters, silently demanding them to stay put. Together, they watched, breathless, as the savior of the Wizarding World lost it.

Harry had moved like a panther. His grace was unmistakable as he leapt through the air, his wand brandished like a sword. Spell after spell slid from his tongue, causing bright hues of light to cover the sky. The very ground they stood on shook from the pure power that radiated from the grieving boy, showing all who dared to witness it just how enraged the child was.

To Voldemort, the boy had been beautiful. He was like an angel, one sent to Earth to cause beautiful destruction. Harry was enchanting and he had to get the boy on his side.

Voldemort remembers the moment Harry had finally killed all his enemies, remembers the moment Harry had finally paused to take a deep breath. He even remembers the moment that green eyes connected with his red ones, daring him to challenge him.

Voldemort remembers walking towards the savior, his eyes alight with something akin to excitement.

"Join me," he whispered. Harry had looked at him, his emerald eyes radiating so much power, and Voldemort just wanted to melt. "Together, we will rid the world of such scum."

"I'll join you," he conceded. "Under one condition."

Now, upon looking back on it, Voldemort is happy that he agreed to help Harry bring back Sirius.

* * *

 **(1/365)**


	2. Calm Down, Dearest

**Title: Calm Down, Dearest**

 **Pairing: Lord Voldemort x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 26. Distress**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

With his mother and father dead, the baby's cries of distress rise in volume. Voldemort sweeps over to the abandoned crib, feeling a twinge of affection for the crying child.

With stunning emerald eyes, short raven hair, and an adorable smile, the baby is beautiful. Furthermore, hidden beneath the pesky charm the boy's mother created, Voldemort can sense a vast magical core.

The magic, it seems, is delighted by his presence. It bubbles beneath the surface, begging to be detected, and the Dark Lord can't help but smile in content.

This baby, this marvelous and magnificent baby, will be of much use to him in the future. The other may not know it yet, but he was destined for great things.

With a mere flick of his wand, Voldemort casts a counter-charm, one that would completely get rid of the one his mother had cast. With the charm, any remnants of Lily Potter's love for her child is gone.

Smiling in contentment, Voldemort brings the child into his arms, smiling when those enchanting eyes connect with his red ones.

"Hadrian," he whispers, testing the name on his tongue. With a decisive nod, the Dark Lord says it more firmly.

"From now on, my sweet," he whispers, "your name is Hadrian Marvolo Riddle. You, my dear, are the new heir of Slytherin."

When Hadrian releases a festive giggle, Voldemort smiles and presses a chaste kiss on the other's forehead.

"It's time to leave, precious. You new life awaits."

With a smooth turn, the Dark Lord departs with a soft crack. On that night, Harry Potter dies and Hadrian Riddle is born.

* * *

 **(2/365)**


	3. Bound by Love

**Title: Bound by Love**

 **Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 155. Passion**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

In their world, there is no such thing as freedom.

Draco, ever the unlucky boy, is forced to join the Dark side. For him, there is no refusal. He is bound by blood and ancient magic to serve the person his ancestors have made King. Because of this, he is ostracized by the light and is forced to spend eternity serving a King he did not choose…

Harry, ever the innocent boy, is forced to endure several hardships. His parents have perished in the heat of battle, his blood has been shed due to the tainted souls of his relatives, and when he finally has a chance at freedom, it is shot down mercilessly by an old prophecy.

In both of their lives, they have no choice. Their futures have been predestined, and they have no control over what they do. Perhaps, that's why they find solace within one another.

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

In nights like this, the need is almost palpable. When Harry seeks out Draco, he doesn't even need to speak. Like now, Draco will merely open his arms, and wait for Harry to run to him. The other boy doesn't even hesitate. Draco knows what he needs; he'll take care of him.

Without missing a beat, Draco tenderly grabs Harry's chin and tilts it upwards. He places a chaste kiss on pale lips, urging the other to take his warmth. Harry does it without question. He allows the contact to seep through his bones, to warm him…

Now that Draco's here, Harry isn't alone.

Pale arms rise, shaking fingers reaching for silky blonde locks. Draco lets him, his own hands reaching for Harry's waist. Kiss after kiss is pressed upon Harry's lips, until Harry decides that he needs more. Taking a chance, he sweeps his tongue across Draco's lower lip, ecstatic when the other allows him entry.

Passion sweeps through his body, enticing him into a beautiful game. He moans softly, his mind being taken to new heights. The worries on whether he'd survive, the despair caused by seemingly endless deaths, the pain caused by a lack of control… All of it melts away, only leaving them in its wake.

Draco and Harry. Malfoy and Potter.

In moments like this, they are one.

In a normally raging world, a sense of calm overtakes him.

Finally, he experiences peace.

* * *

 **(3/365)**


	4. Token of My Affection

**Title: Token of My Affection**

 **Pairing: Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 62. Rose**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

A kiss pressed against unsuspecting lips, arms winding around a slim waist, warmth radiating from a hot body.

Home.

He felt at home.

Shifting in Lucius' hold, Severus gazes at the man in bewilderment. Had you asked him a year ago, he wouldn't have thought this possible. Lucius Malfoy, one of his oldest friends, had been in love with Narcissa Black for years. There was no way that he could possibly fall for Severus.

Until he did, that is.

Even now, Severus gets chills just thinking about it. Lucius, the suave man, had cornered him in the library, bringing out a beautiful rose from behind his back.

"For you, monsieur," he had whispered, winking. Severus, although shocked, had accepted his token of affection.

From then on, it wasn't uncommon to see the two together. No declarations of undying love were given, but that was okay. _They_ were okay.

Now, in moments like these, Severus is happy that he had taken the magnificent flower. If he had known it'd guarantee him such happiness, he probably would have demanded more.

Alas, what's done is done.

* * *

 **(4/365)**


	5. Silky, Black Hair

**Title: Silky, Black Hair**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature (A mention of a sexual act being performed)**

 **Prompt: 335. Silk**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Red eyes gleam in the darkness of the room, searching. Finally, when they land on a pale body, the glint in those eyes begin to soften. A hand, almost dangerously white in color, reaches out, only stopping when it connects with silky, black hair. Tenderly, the man begins to run his fingers through the soft curls, a fond smile curling along his lips when the other begins to push back into his hand.

"The Dark Lord," the man muses, "falling for a mere half-blood. I can just imagine the headlines."

"Alas," a young boy states, green eyes opening to peer wickedly up at the Dark Lord, "when this lowly half-blood tells them that he loves the horrid Dark Lord, the headlines will be even more outrageous."

"True," the Dark Lord concedes, smiling. Removing his hand, he cups a pale cheek. "Perhaps, that is why I love you, Harry."

"Oh?" Harry retorts, one eyebrow raised. "Am I only worth getting a rise out of the media?"

"No," the Dark Lord sighs. "Regrettably, you have more… hmm... useful purposes."

"Like this?" Harry questions. With eyes alight with mischief, Harry slithers down the other's body, intent on reaching his goal. The Dark Lord watches him, desire flashing within his own crimson orbs.

"Precisely like this," the Dark Lord confirms. Before he can say anything else, he moans, his hips bucking up into the warm mouth surrounding him. Harry, ever the mischievous lad, peers up at him with a satisfied grin.

For the next few hours, moans are the only thing that come from their room.

* * *

 **(5/365)**


	6. Slow Seduction

**Title: Slow Seduction**

 **Pairing: Severus Snape x Lucius Malfoy**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 358. Dance**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Half-lidded silver eyes are focused on the door, their owner watching intently as the knob slowly turns. The moment he has been waiting for has finally come.

Reaching out seductively, Lucius elegantly twists his body back and forth, making sure to gyrate his hips against the air. His body is a prisoner to the beat that echoes throughout the room, is a mere vessel that speaks for the fluid melody.

Upon hearing a low gasp, he can't help but smile. Severus, no doubt, is confused, but now isn't the time for words. His body will do the talking.

Catching onyx eyes, Lucius strides forward, his hips shifting with every beat of the music. When he's but a hairsbreadth away, he captures Severus' hands within his own, bringing them to rest gently on his hips.

He smiles at the other encouragingly and moves, allowing his partner to feel every sensuous movement of his muscles. Throughout it, Severus watches, entranced, and when the music ends, he leans forward to press their lips together roughly.

Lucius smirks, happy that his plan had worked. Going by Severus' growl, it seems he'll be getting lucky tonight.

* * *

 **(6/365)**


	7. Malicious Intentions

**Title: Malicious Intentions**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Mature (Masochism and Sadism involved)**

 **Prompt: 135. Malicious**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Eyes darkened with malicious intentions peer down at him, practically daring him to struggle against his bonds. Harry can't, though. He's too busy gazing upward, utterly captivated by the devilish figure holding him down.

"Destined to destroy me," the other purrs softly, mockingly. The man's hand reaches out, his nails digging into the soft skin of Harry's bared chest, creating dark and bloody welts. "Yet craving to be destroyed yourself."

"I don't," Harry protests weakly.

"Oh, but you do," the voice returns. "With every scar I leave, you come closer, as if welcoming the pain."

Harry looks up into red eyes, surprised by the tenderness he finds there. The Dark Lord leans down and gently brushes their lips together, his hand moving to cup Harry's cheek.

"That's okay, though. If it's pain you want, then it's pain you'll get."

Before Harry can say anything else, a scream rips itself out of his throat. Tears, unbidden, come to his eyes, and he can't help but whimper when the pain finally dies down. Above him, Voldemort smiles, the expression anything but sweet.

"I'll take care of you, Potter," he whispers, kissing the tears away. "When I'm done, you'll be a right mess. Just like you want."

* * *

 **(7/365)**


	8. Heavenly

**Title: Heavenly**

 **Pairing: Lucius x Severus**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 157. Heavenly**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Strong arms pull him close, encasing him in a cocoon of warmth. Severus can't help but smile, burrowing into the comfortable touch. He can feel the vibrations of his partner, the vibrations of the laughter that passes through loosened lips, filling his very being with a sense of happiness and security.

For once, he is safe.

Severus can't help but chuckle, basking in the positive feelings that engulf him. There is no more anger, no more hate, and he loves it. Here, in the walls of Malfoy Manor, he can be himself. There are no masks, no secrets, and no deceptions.

It's quite… heavenly.

* * *

 **(8/365)**


	9. When Her Master's Away, Bella Will Play!

**Title: When Her Master's Away, Bella Will Play!**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix x Rodolphus / Bellatrix x Voldemort**

 **Rating: Mature (Graphic Murder)**

 **Prompt: 79. Knife**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

In, out.

In, out.

In, out, in, out.

In, out, in, out, in, out.

In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out.

Bellatrix cackles, her grip on the knife shifting with each motion she makes. Blood splatters onto her cheek, her victims cries ringing in her ears. Endorphins flood her brain, causing her to moan loudly.

More, more, more, more! She needs more. In, out, in, out, in, out! The sickening plunge of the knife as it invaded her victim, drawing beautiful screams of pain. In, out, in, out, in, out! Labored breaths, tantalizing clutches. Pitiful attempts at begging, lovely splatters of blood.

In, out, in, out, in, out.

How dare they defy her Master? Pleasure turns into anger. In, out, in, out, in, out. She's plunging the knife in viciously, twisting at random intervals to cause more pain. In, out, in, out, in, out!

Abruptly, a hand wraps around her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Bella," a voice pleads. "Come back to me, Bells."

"'Dolphus," Bella whispers, mania shining in her eyes. "Let me go."

"Never," Rodolphus swears. "I'm never going to let you go, so stop it, Bella!"

He opens his mouth, as if to say more, but Bellatrix isn't having it. With a twisted grin, she takes her knife and plunges it into his side, relishing in his broken scream of pain.

"I tried to warn you," she coos. "Look at what you've made me do."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Bella takes the knife and licks the tip, smiling at the metallic tang.

"Oh, well," she whispers. "Time to go!"

Without looking back, she skips away, oblivious to the two bodies she left in her wake.

* * *

 **(9/365)**


	10. Hot Desire

**Title: Hot Desire**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature (Mentions sexual acts)**

 **Prompt: 344. Revolting**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

To some, Harry supposes that murder is revolting. At times, he even agrees with them. However, when he sees his husband, Voldemort, bathed in the blood of his enemies, it's like a beast takes control of him.

Desire, hot and powerful, will race through his veins, practically _begging_ him to bow in front of this magnificent creature. In these moments, he'd want to give himself over to Voldemort completely, he'd want to _beg_ to be taken like a bitch.

Thing is, Harry is a man of class. At least, he likes to fancy himself as one. For this reason, he holds himself back; for this reason, he allows his husband to play this little game.

They're in their chambers, a locking charm having sealed them off from the rest of the Manor. Voldemort, ever the clever man, has Harry backed against a wall, knowing that he won't be able to escape.

A hand, pale in appearance, gently cups Harry's cheek and crimson eyes peer into Harry's green ones.

"Do you want me, love?" Voldemort questions softly. Harry gulps and forces himself to shake his head.

"You're revolting," he whispers. "You reek of blood."

"You love it, though," Voldemort says, his voice just as soft. "You fancy yourself as clean, pure almost, and you want to be sullied."

"You're wrong," Harry begins, but he's cut off.

"All you have to do is ask, Harry. I'd be delighted to taint the Savior of the Wizarding World."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Harry retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I would," Voldemort responds. Gently, almost lovingly, he leans in to press a kiss on the other's neck, pausing to get a whiff.

"You smell simply divine. Can you imagine how delicious you'd smell covered in blood?"

Harry can't help it, he whimpers.

"Can you imagine our writhing bodies coming together, blood caked on both of our chests?"

When Harry twitches violently, Voldemort goes in for the kill.

"Can you imagine the blood being pushed inside you, preparing you for what's to come?"

Before Voldemort can even fathom, Harry's lips are upon his. It's a desperate kiss, one full of neediness and pure desire.

Voldemort smirks in triumph, ignoring the sharp hit he gets in return.

* * *

 **(10/365)**


	11. A Manipulative Lad

**Title: A Manipulative Lad**

 **Pairing: Godric x Salazar (If you squint.)**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 169. Angelic**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Rowena stares at the child, her blue eyes picking apart every layer. If one is looking, it's obvious that the boy cares very much about his appearance. With darkened emerald eyes, fair skin, and a lithe yet muscular body, he is beautiful. As if to sweeten the deal, the child has the aura of a saint. His smile, although rare, often comes across as angelic.

However, his personality is anything but.

Rowena is certain that behind those beautiful green eyes, a demon awaits. Salazar Slytherin, the heir to the Slytherin estate, is a manipulative lad – one who would not rest until he received everything he wanted.

Still, such an ambitious boy would do them justice. Godric had obviously seen something in him.

"Welcome to the family," she hears Helga say. Inwardly, she smiles. The woman could be so welcoming. It's… refreshing.

When all eyes turn to her, Rowena inclines her head.

"Welcome," she says, voice smooth. Godric smiles brilliantly, elated that he had received her approval. Salazar merely peers at her, his eyes examining her. Rowena's lips twitch upward. What an interesting child.

* * *

 **(11/365)**


	12. Hope

**Title: Hope**

 **Pairing: Luna x Draco**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 208. Morning**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Brilliant, orange rays dominate the sky, using it as a canvas to host its beauty. Amongst the sea of orange, red and blue hues fuse together to create magnificent swirls, adding a certain depth to its beauty. Also, ever so slowly, the sun rises.

In that moment, they know.

Draco looks around, his silver eyes taking in his surroundings. Corpses lie on the ground, their owners having lost their lives mere moments ago. The school is tarnished and stray pieces of its foundation cover the exits.

Despite that, he can feel a sense of joy. Turning his head to the right, he smiles softly when he sees Luna walking straight towards him. He doesn't hesitate to meet her halfway, his arms opening for a hug.

Luna runs to him, a tear escaping her eyes. They collide, hysterical chuckles escaping their lips. They smash their lips together, practically sobbing when they feel each other's warmth.

They have survived. The war is over.

Morning… has come.

* * *

 **(12/365)**


	13. Domination

**Title: Domination**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: Mature (Discussion of sex)**

 **Prompt: 295. Grind**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Voldemort's raspy voice alerts Harry to his presence, causing the emerald-eyed teen to look up. A predatory smirk spreads across the boy's face, accompanied by a finger beckoning Voldemort forward. The man acquiesces, albeit warily, and strides towards his husband. As soon as he is in front of Harry, however, the boy moves.

Quickly, he switches their positions, and pushes Voldemort down onto the desk. With a particularly wicked grin, he spreads the man's legs and stands in-between them.

"Nothing, love," he answers innocently. Voldemort stares at him, one eyebrow raised, and sighs.

"You know," he begins, "you could have just said that you were horny."

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry questions. "You would have just dominated me. This way, I can have my way with you."

"You?" Voldemort's eyes are wide in disbelief, and the man chuckles.

"Yes, me," Harry says irritably, not appreciating his partner's skepticism.

"Honey," Voldemort says, his voice mocking. "You couldn't control a dog."

"Really?" Harry questions, a spark entering his eyes. "Then, let's make this a bet."

"Okay," Voldemort agrees, "and if I win…?"

"If you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"Anything?" Voldemort questions, an utterly manic smirk spreading across his lips. Harry nods, and the man inclines his head, agreeing. With a wink, Voldemort reclines against the desk, getting comfortable.

"What are you waiting on, then?" he asks, eyebrow raised. "Fail already."

Harry looks at him and allows himself to relax marginally. His shoulders, which were previously tense, relaxes. His expression, which had been a grimace, slowly turns coy and seductive. With a suggestive motion of his hips, he bites his bottom lip.

"Let's start, then."

He grinds down, appreciating the slight moan Voldemort releases. This is going to be fun!

* * *

 **(13/365)**


	14. Loyalty

**Title: Loyalty**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 223. Loyalty**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Hermione stares at Harry, confusion in her gaze.

"Why do you do it?" she questions softly, gesturing towards the seat across from her. Harry moves into the room and takes the offered cushion. After settling down, he looks up.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Extend loyalty to him?"

She didn't need to say it. They both knew who she was referring to.

"I love him," Harry tells her, shaking his head. Hermione scoffs.

"I love Ron, but the trust I have for him isn't the same."

"It's different," Harry begins. "I've known Tom since I was one, and he's never lied to me. Sure, he's done terrible things in the past, but we both know his intentions were pure."

Indeed, they did. Last year, they had been shocked when it was revealed that Dumbledore had lied to the entire Wizarding community. As it turns out, _he_ had been the one attempting to take over!

"True," Hermione concedes. "I just don't understand how forgiving you are."

"When you're in love, you can forgive almost anything," Harry advises her, smiling softly. Hermione nods slowly. Before she can say anything else, the door opens and Tom enters, his face lighting up when he sees Harry.

Without missing a beat, he comes to give his boyfriend a greeting kiss. It's in that moment that Hermione understands exactly what Harry meant.

* * *

 **(14/365)**


	15. Ignited Neurons

**Title: Ignited Neurons**

 **Pairing: Merlin x Gellert**

 **Rating: Mature (Graphic sex)**

 **Prompt: 341. Ecstasy**

 **AN: Why do I like my sexual stories better than my regular ones? xD #unrepentant.**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Gellert gasps, his mind clouded by the rush of endorphins that flood his brain. An extreme feeling of ecstasy goes through him, igniting a ferocious desire within him. With a soundless gasp, he looks down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when he sees his lover, Merlin, flick his tongue over the slit of his length.

Merlin swallows him, his cheeks hallowing out as he attempts to deep-throat him, and it's just so bloody perfect. Gellert can't help but twitch, every neuron in his body seeming to be lit on fire. Finally, after several breathless moments, Gellert pauses, his body shaking intensely as he rides out his orgasm.

Merlin, ever the caring lover, pulls him close, instilling a sense of safety and calm within Gellert. When his breathing returns to normal, Gellert looks up at his beloved and presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he whispers. Merlin smiles, leaning in to give a kiss of his own.

"I love you more," he returns. Rolling his eyes, Gellert lightly swats Merlin on the stomach.

"Oh, no," he begins, "I am so not having that conversation again."

Merlin can't help it; he laughs.

* * *

(!5/365)


	16. Electrifying

**Title: Electrifying**

 **Pairing: James Potter x Lily Evans**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 141. Electric**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Emerald eyes flutter, taunting him. A hand, pale in nature, rises. Gently, she cups his face, her lips mere inches away.

"Do you want me?" Lily asks, voice soft. James gulps, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Desire courses through his veins, begging him to lean in close and press a kiss to those mesmerizing lips. He doesn't, though. Rather, he breathes softly, allowing it to ghost over her lips. Lily's eyes flutter shut in arousal, and James can't help it. He pushes his head into her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat.

"I don't want you," he whispers, pulling back. His eyes meet hers, need shining through. "I need you."

Lily doesn't hesitate; she pulls him closer and crashes their lips together, moaning at the sense of white, hot euphoria that travels through her veins. Their kiss is electrifying, _invigorating_ , and she can't help but want more, more, more. She's never experienced anything like this, has never felt so good.

In this moment, she is sure. _This_ is right. _They_ are right.

* * *

 **(16/365)**


	17. Never Again

**Title: Never Again**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Mature (Drug abuse)**

 **Prompt: 363. Guilty**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Tom watches, his crimson eyes wide, as Harry stumbles into their room. He rushes to the green-eyed boy, panic coursing in his veins when he notices the dilated red eyes that stare back at him.

"Harry," he whispers, desperately attempting to calm himself. "Harry – God, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Tom," Harry mock whispers, a dopey grin on his face. He makes grabby hands towards the other, attempting to pull at his cheeks. "You need to smile more!"

"Harry," Tom repeats seriously. "You promised me that you wouldn't do this anymore."

"Tom," Harry says, ignoring his earlier statement. "Can we have Chinese for dinner? I really want Chow Mein-"

" _Harry!_ " Tom yells. His voice is resigned, tired almost, and Harry finally pauses to look at him. His smile drops, instantly replaced by a small frown.

"I'm sorry," he says, guilt reflecting in his eyes. "If you don't want Chinese, we can have tacos or-"

"That's it," Tom says, seething. "If you want to destroy yourself, go ahead, but I'm not going to stay here and watch you do it."

He heads over to the door, needing to get away, but a wrist wraps around his arm, stopping him.

"Don't go, Tom," Harry whispers. His eyes are clear and Tom almost forgets that he's high. "I won't do this again. I love you. Please, don't leave me."

"That's what you said last time," Tom says softly, almost tenderly. Gently, he pulls Harry's wrist from his arm. He moves to kiss Harry's forehead, a sweet yet tragic move. "Goodbye, Harry."

Hours later, when the euphoric high begins to wear off, Harry lies on the ground, tears marring his face.

Tom, his lover, his boyfriend, his _savior_ was gone. With a shaky hand, he reaches out and grabs the box containing several syringes. He gets up and stumbles to the bathroom, throwing them into the trash.

Done, done, done.

He's _done_.

* * *

 **(17/365)**


	18. Possibly Yours

**Title: Possibly Yours**

 **Pairing: Voldemort x Harry**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 362. Collapse**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _You crave my touch and you desire my love. I am something you need, someone you desperately desire, but I am also something you can't have. It kills you doesn't it, Harry? To crave the man who murdered your parents, to need the person who has taunted you your entire life?_

 _I have a secret for you: I need you too._

 _I crave the one person who has always managed to thwart my plans, the one person who can see me for who I am. You are that person, Harry. Dumbledore can't do what you do. Your parents couldn't have done what you've done._

 _Don't mistake me, though. I don't need your love; I don't need your affection. I simply need you. I have an innate need to possess you, have an innate need to own the person who has played me so magnificently._

 _As such, I present to you a proposal: In exchange for your person, I shall give you the love you so desperately need. For you, I shall lower my walls and allow you in. For the first time in your life, you will obtain the chance to love. Every day, I will allow you to collapse into my arms, exhausted, and I will ensure that you are taken care of._

 _How does that sound, Harry?_

 _If you agree, tell me when I come to see you. If you refuse, know that I won't hesitate to kill you. My need is a weakness, and I won't allow it to be exploited._

 _Could be yours,_

 _Voldemort_

 _PS. This letter has been covered with several charms that will prevent it from being read by anyone who isn't you._

* * *

 **(18/365)**


	19. Frustration

**Title: Frustration**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter (implied)**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 66. Dreary**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Dark, gray clouds cover the sky, causing an air of mysteriousness. From a rooftop in London, Harry Potter sighs. The dreary sky only serves to further darken his mood. Last week, when he had been given his assignment, he had never imagined that it would be so difficult. After all, he only had to kill one man. This should be no problem.

Yet it was.

He had tried countless times. Each time, he had stood firm, his hand lightly grasping one of his guns. Intently, he'd stare at his target, waiting for the perfect moment. Then, it'd come. His hand would tighten around his weapon, and everything within him would whisper, _shoot_.

Yet, he never could. His chest would constrict with pain. His eyes would become misty, and he would just be so conflicted.

It's only now that he understands. It's so frustrating. How could he, the best assassin in the world, fall in love with the world's best crime boss?

* * *

 **(19/365)**


	20. Away, Away, Away

**Title: Away, Away, Away**

 **Pairing: Lord Voldemort x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 82. Enraged**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _"Come and play with me."_

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Cruel laughter rings out, mocking him. He's a bird, a plaything, and he must get away. No more tweeting; no more singing, just leaving. He runs, faster, faster, faster. It's not enough.

The man behind him speeds up, taunting him with each call of his name. Harry can't give up. He must get away, away, away. He forces himself to speed up, forces himself to ignore the ache in his chest, forces himself to ignore his own harsh panting. He must get away, away, away.

"You can't leave, Harry," the voice sings. Too much; it's just too much. He must get away. He _will_ get away. There! The exit to the forest! Once he crosses the threshold, he'll be free! He speeds up. Harry will get there. He'll make it. He knows he will.

His assailant calls his name again, anger replacing the mocking tone. He's enraged, crimson eyes flashing.

"You can't leave," he repeats, furiously. Harry forces himself to run faster, desperate to prove the man wrong. He will leave; he will survive.

Almost there! His hand reaches out, his body thrumming with adrenaline, but it's too late. _He's_ too late. A pale hand grabs his wrist, jerking him back, and all is lost.

Harry Potter didn't make it. Harry Potter is dead. The slave remains.

* * *

 **(20/365)**


	21. The Ice Queen's Rage

**Title: The Ice Queen's Rage**

 **Pairing: Lucius x Severus, Rabastan x Narcissa**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 226. Severe**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Lucius stares at Severus, his heart beating wildly within his chest. How did this happen? One moment, they had been exchanging chaste kisses with each other. In the next, the Dark Lord stormed through his Manor, his wand brandished threateningly. He had pointed the damned thing at Severus and snarled out a curse, watching in vindictive glee as the man fell to the floor in pain.

He had tried to get Lucius, but he was too late. Narcissa, who had just returned from her trip to France, had been enraged. With eyes darkened with malice, she singlehandedly fought the Dark Lord, her anger making her even more deadly. In the end, she had rushed them both here, desperate to get them medical attention.

Lucius, having only had minor wounds, now stands next to her in front of Severus' hospital bed, self-loathing already settling deep within his stomach.

"It's going to be okay," Narcissa whispers to him, reaching out to cover his hand with hers. "Severus is a fighter."

"You don't know how bad it was, Narci," he says softly. "The beating he took was severe. I know Severus has endured horrible things, but this…?"

"He's going to survive, Lucius," Narcissa says, her voice brimming with confidence. "Severus loves you. He'd never leave you here alone. Merlin knows what you'd do."

That coaxed a grin out of the Malfoy patriarch.

"Thanks, Narci," Lucius eventually said, breaking the silence around them. Narcissa grins and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sexy man to get back to."

"Haha, have fun," Lucius advised, winking. Narcissa merely grins, a feisty glint in her eyes.

"You know I will."

* * *

 **(21/365)**


	22. Regrets

**Title: Regrets**

 **Pairing: Merlin x Gellert**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 30. Cold**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _When your world is immersed in icy water, what else can you do but scream?_

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

At times, the need is simply too great.

All Gellert wants to do is run, run into those beautiful and strong arms. The warmth of the other would envelope him, would steal him away from the darkness. He wants that, _craves_ it even, but it can't happen. Over the years, he has become frigid and cold, domineering and ruthless. He is the Dark Lord. Happiness and warmth are not in his job description.

Even so, he wants to be held. He wants his enemy, the one destined to destroy him, to pull him close, to tell him everything's going to be _okay_. That won't happen, though. It will _never_ happen.

While Merlin, sweet, sweet, Merlin, is light, Gellert is darkness. The two are destined to fight against one another, destined to _destroy_ each other. There is no room for love, is no room for _warmth._

Even now, as Merlin whispers spell after spell, desperate to destroy him, Gellert can't help but mourn the loss of his happiness. Later, when he's on the ground, Merlin clutching him to his chest, pressing kiss after remorseful kiss onto Gellert's cheeks, he can't help but weep. He doesn't weep because he lost, doesn't weep because his tyranny has come to an end. Rather, he weeps at the thought that he has finally obtained a semblance of the man's warmth, weeps because he knows this is the last time.

Gray eyes slowly flutter close, his skin becoming ashen. Within the warm arms of Merlin Emrys, Gellert Grindelwald perishes. No one but the warlock mourns him.

* * *

 **(22/365)**


	23. Betrayed by Your Love

**Title: Betrayed by Your Love**

 **Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 118. Violet**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Glass coats the ground, telling the sorrowful tale of their love. Clothes are ripped to shreds and blood stains the walls. Shadows cover most of the house, creating a tragic mood. It only serves to inspire a small frown on Hermione's face. As she continues to move throughout the damaged home, she can't help but feel guilt slowly churn in her stomach.

They had created this. The Wizarding World has always been a nasty and prejudiced place. Hermione has known this for her entire life. She never thought, though, that it could ever become this bad.

Moving further into the abandoned abode, she pauses when she sees a familiar sight. Amidst the destruction, a transparent vase stands. Lovely, violet flowers stand, the only sense of beauty within the wrecked home.

A memory assaults her, and Hermione can't stop her knees from buckling in sorrow. Distantly, she remembers Tom Riddle smiling softly at Harry, gifting the younger one with the wonderful flowers. She remembers the radiant smile that lit Harry's face, remember the genuine happiness Harry practically oozed as he blushed and accepted the flowers.

How could they have drove them to this? How could they have destroyed the rare love that graced these wretched halls? How could she, Harry's self-proclaimed best friend, betray him?

Screams echo in her head, Harry's voice drowning out all the others.

"LET HIM GO!" Harry had yelled, fighting the auror's grip. "HE'S INNOCENT!"

If only Hermione had listened to him; if only Hermione had _heeded_ his words. Now, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter are dead, and the bitter truth has come out. Innocent. The man was bloody innocent.

Feeling the last of her walls crumble, Hermione doesn't hesitate to run out of the house. Tears are falling down her cheeks, unheeded, but she can't stop. The grief is eating her alive, threatening to consume her whole.

This is the end.

* * *

 **(23/365)**


	24. Absolute Brilliance

**Title: Absolute Brilliance**

 **Pairing: Merlin x Gellert**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Prompt: 4. Brilliant**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Dark, blue eyes gaze into his own, challenging him, and Gellert can't help the frustrated whimper that tears itself out of his throat. Above him, Merlin grins, satisfied.

"What's wrong?" he asks sarcastically, his hand coming down to play with the base of the blue butt plug. Nonchalantly, he pushes it further inside of Gellert, smirking wickedly when the man lets out a high-pitched whine. "Cat got your tongue?"

Gellert glares at the older wizard, irritated, and opens his mouth. Before he can say anything, though, Merlin abruptly pulls the plug out and pushes inside of him. The pressure is unrelenting, but it's just _so_ good. He feels full, something that's driving him crazy.

He reaches up to clutch at Merlin's shoulders, smiling smugly when he notices that the other is slightly out of breath. Their bodies are joined together in a beautiful union, the very air around them seeming to scorch them. The pleasure is intense, and Gellert has never felt something quite so brilliant.

He never wants it to end.

When his partner begins to move, Gellert writhes in his grasp, his lips parting to beg for more, more, more. Merlin delivers, smiling in satisfaction when, several minutes later, Gellert finally relieves himself in a burst of insurmountable pleasure.

Later, as he's reveling in the aftershock, Gellert finally understands what this means to him.

If he had anything to say about it, this would _never_ end.

* * *

 **(24/365)**


	25. He Doesn't Love Me

**Title: He Doesn't Love Me**

 **Pairing: Neville x Harry**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 364. Quirky**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Neville stares at Harry's back, a surge of longing running through his veins. It's ridiculous, really, considering that he had literally _just_ spoken to the emerald-eyed teen, but Neville can't help but mourn the lost.

Out of everyone he had ever met, Harry was… different. Whereas everyone else doubted him, Harry stood by him, whispering words of encouragement in his ears. He has never been mean to him. In fact, Neville would go so far as to say that he was the nicest to him. Harry was amazing, and Neville couldn't help but want him in _that_ way.

He remembers when he told one of his closest friends, Luna, from Ravenclaw. In the beginning, the blond had merely smiled at him, fondness floating in her eyes. When he questioned her, she had opened up. Even now, her words ring in his ears.

"He loves you, Nev. He's just too scared to admit it."

At the time, Neville hadn't been ready to hear it. His self-esteem had been at an all-time low, and he just couldn't handle the possibility that he could obtain something he desperately wanted. His own words haunt him.

"He doesn't like me. I'm too quirky and weird. Besides, he's a hero. He can have whoever he wants."

When he said that, Luna had gazed at him, sadness swirling in her eyes.

"You shouldn't think of yourself like that," she whispered. Before Neville could get a word in, she had walked away, leaving him all alone.

Now, Neville can't get her words out of his mind. Could she possibly be telling the truth? Did Harry really like him?

There's only one way to find out…

Determined, brown eyes gaze upward intently. He must go find Harry.

* * *

 **(25/365)**


	26. Revenge

**Title: Revenge**

 **Pairing: Tom x Harry (Warning: Infidelity)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: 179. Insane**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Hermione stares at Harry in concern.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks softly, reaching forward to cradle his hand gently within her own. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," Harry tells her, his voice a mere whisper. "If I don't, he will do it again."

"Yeah, but slashing his tires? Harry, you're better than this."

The boy simply smiles at her, his eyes pitying.

"I was," he concedes, "but no longer. You don't understand. When I walked into the room – _our_ room – and caught him having sex with Draco, my heart broke. 'Mione, I _trusted_ him. I believed that we were soulmates, believed that we were people who would never ever betray one another. It seems I was wrong."

"I get that, Harry, believe me I do; It's just, should you stoop to his level, you'll be no better than him."

"That's the thing about pain, Hermione," Harry says. "It demands to be felt. Sure, I _could_ decide to let this go, but the pain would remain. I wouldn't be free of it, no matter how much I might want to."

"To heal a wound, you have to stop touching it, Harry," Hermione says desperately. The green-eyed-boy stands and walks to the door. Frantic, she yanks him back. "Please, don't do this."

"'Mione, I really want to be able to say, 'I may have lost my heart, but I haven't lost my control', but that's not true. Tom broke me, and this is the only way I'll ever be able to get over it."

"This isn't _you_ , Harry!" Hermione burst out, furiously. "You're smarter than this. Please, see reason!"

"That's the thing, Hermione," Harry begins. "Once upon a time, I _was_ smarter than this. Now, though, I don't think I'm easy to define. I have a wandering mind, and I'm not anything you think I am. Forgive and forget, you say? It's good advice, but it's not very practical. For what it's worth, I'm sorry if this makes you see me differently."

Hermione opens her mouth to respond, but Harry's already walking through the door. Left behind, she can't help but feel a deep anxiousness in her chest. Tom had changed Harry. These days, it's hard to even find the boy she had known all those years ago.

Whilst lamenting on her lost, she decides that she must show Harry that he, no matter what Tom made him believe, _is_ loved. Gathering her things, she runs after him.

Her friend is in need, and she _will_ be there for him.

* * *

 **(26/365)**

 **Bonus Comp - Gringotts Prompt Bank -** 2\. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - Jane Austen - "I may have lost my heart, but not my self-control." 3. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - John Green - "That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt." 4. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - Grey's Anatomy (Season 1-5) - "Forgive and forget. That's what they say. It's good advice, but it's not very practical." 5. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - Unknown - "I don't think I'm easy to define. I have a wandering mind, and I'm not anything you think I am."6. Quotes (angsty/tragic) - Unknown - "To heal a wound, you need to stop touching it."


	27. For You, I'll Do Anything

**Title: For You, I'll Do Anything**

 **Pairing: Draco x Hermione**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt: 1. Island**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

"How could you possibly marry someone so vain?"

Hermione looks at Harry, a sad glint in her eyes. Tenderly, she reaches out and grasps his arm, tugging him closer.

"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. I didn't fall in love with Draco only for his looks. When I fell for him, I fell for his bright smile, for the warmth in his heart, for the turmoil that plagues him, for the masks he wears. That is true love."

"Hermione," Harry begins, no doubt about to say something negative, but Hermione shakes her head.

"No, Harry," she chides softly. "The Draco we met all those years ago is not the same man. Like us, he has grown in both body and soul. Besides, wasn't it you who told me to fall for someone genuine?"

"Malfoy's not genuine, though," Harry protests. Hermione laughs sadly.

"I'm afraid that all those years of hating him has clouded your judgement. Draco has never pretended to be kind. If he doesn't like someone, he doesn't hold back. In many ways, he reminds me of you."

"What if he hurts you?" Harry asks. "What if he's lying about what he feels?"

"Harry," Hermione cuts in sternly. "I have been with Draco for five years. The fact that we've married doesn't change anything. I know him more than you think."

"I know," Harry concedes. "I just can't help but worry, you know? Love is like an island. It's beautiful, but it's very easy to get lost in."

"I love that you're looking out for me, but I need you to trust me, okay?" Hermione begs, looking deep into emerald eyes. "If he does anything wrong, you'll be the first to know. Until then, can you support us? He's a wonderful man, Harry. I love him."

"If he truly makes you happy, then fine," Harry tells her. "I'll support you and everything. I just need you to understand that it's going to take me some time. We've spent so many years hating him, so many years believing the worst in him. It's hard to see him as the good guy."

"I know," Hermione whispers. She smiles softly and kisses him on the cheek. "That's why I appreciate you trying."

Returning the smile, Harry wraps his arm around her, enjoying the tranquility that she oozes. If Malfoy makes her happy, he's willing to step aside.

* * *

 **(27/365)**

 **Gringotts - Love/Romantic - Relationship Quotes -** **"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."**


	28. A Warm Body to Hold

**Title: A Warm Body to Hold**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt 25: Mansion**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

His whole life, Lucius has experienced loneliness.

His father, Abraxas, had never wanted to interact with him. Instead, he'd spend most of his days in his office, only calling upon his son when he needed something from him. His mother acted the same. The woman had only ever paid him any attention whenever she needed to adjust her reputation.

When he was accepted into Hogwarts, he had thought things would be different. How wrong he was. The kids at the school hated him, each of them thinking him to be just as ruthless as his father. To them, he was the heir of the Malfoy estate. They never saw Lucius, the boy behind the mask.

Perhaps, that's why he's grown cold. Maybe this is the reason he's unreceptive to Narcissa's gentle prodding, the reason he refuses to accept her love.

"Why should I trust you?" he asks her for what feels like the thousandth time. "The only reason you're here is because you want something from me."

"I do," Narcissa concedes. "I want your love."

"You don't," Lucius protests with a rueful shake of his head. He laughs, the sound bitter. "You just want the social status that comes with being a part of my family."

"Don't you ever get tired of being alone?" Narcissa asks instead. "I understand why you push people away, but you don't need to do so with me. I truly want to be with you, Lucius. I want us to do all the cute things other couples do. To hold hands, to hug, to cuddle, to kiss, to dance with. I want us to do these things in our home, in our own life. Don't you want to be free?"

Lucius stares at her, contemplating.

"Why?" he eventually asks. "You could have anyone you want and receive the same prestige. Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who isn't interested in being in an arranged marriage," Narcissa responds tenderly. "Because I know you'll treat me with respect, know you'll be a great father to any child we have."

"Fine," Lucius eventually relents. He looks at her, looking just as vulnerable as he feels. "We can try it out, but if it doesn't work out, it's over."

"I'm okay with that," Narcissa says, a bright smile on her face. Lucius' lip quirks up, amusement deep within his eyes.

"If this does work out, we're living in a mansion," he demands haughtily. "I may not agree with my family on everything, but I demand a luxurious life style."

"Your wish is my command," Narcissa jokes. At Lucius' grin, she smiles even wider.

Deep in her heart, she prays to Merlin that she won't mess this up.

* * *

 **(28/365)**


	29. A Secret Between You and I

**Title: A Secret Between You and I**

 **Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Prompt 2: Empire**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Unknown to everyone in the castle, two students reside in the Astronomy Tower, their faces illuminated by the rays of the moon.

"I missed this," Blaise sighs, pulling Harry closer to him. The Savior grins, a twinkle in his eyes.

"As have I," he says softly. "It's been too long since we've been able to hold each other."

"There will come a day when we can cuddle anytime we want," the Italian assures him, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead. "When that time comes, I will be sure to take advantage of it."

"I can't help but be impatient," Harry confides, burying his face within Blaise's chest. "I want to dismantle the current political system and build our own."

"You shall," Blaise tells him, ruffling his hair. "You're different than Voldemort and Dumbledore. Your ideals are logical and positive. I'm sure the Wizarding World will take to you just as I have." Gently, he tugs Harry's chin up and looks straight into emerald eyes. "Understand?"

"I'm so lucky to have you," Harry sighs blissfully. "When we first met, I never guessed that you would come to mean so much to me."

"I feel the same," Blaise whispers. "I thought you were arrogant and weak. I would have never guessed that you were so sweet and caring."

"I will be sure to show you just how much you mean to me when the war is over," Harry promises with a wink, smiling. "We'll take down the Dark Lord and ruin his plans to build an empire. The same goes for Dumbledore."

"Sounds like a plan, amore," Blaise says with a smile. "Now, I'd like to kiss your pretty face again, if possible."

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asks seductively, bringing their faces closer together. He winks at Blaise and crashes their lips together, relishing in the feeling of completeness that runs through his veins.

This is where he'd like to spend eternity.

* * *

 **(29/365)**

 **Word Count: 326**


	30. Covered in Darkness

**Title: Covered in Darkness**

 **Pairing: Albus (Satan)/Gellert**

 **Rating: Mature for Religious Themes and Murder.**

 **Prompt 5: Companion**

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

 _When the blood of someone innocent has been shed, there is no salvation._

 _Your soul is cast into the darkest pits of hell and is left to rot there for the rest of eternity. You lose all ability to live a peaceful life, lose all ability to find a cure. Instead, you're cast into a pit of darkness, forever searching for something, anything, that will pull you out of it._

 _Nothing comes, and your hope soon begins to fade._

* * *

~~o-O-o~~

* * *

Gellert doesn't know how long he's been here, hoping to be rescued. He simply knows that time passes by, his whereabouts unknown to all but one. Satan, he likes to call him.

However, Satan doesn't visit him often. When he does, it's simply to push him further into the shadows, to push him further into insanity. Like the docile human he is, Gellert will allow it. He'll allow himself to be poked and prodded, allow himself to repent for everything he has done.

At the end of the day, he wouldn't cry either. He deserves it, after all.

The moment the blood of the innocent had been drawn, his life had been forfeit. May Ariana Dumbledore, the little sister to his longtime companion, Satan, find solace in the afterlife.

"Are you ready?" a cold voice asks, pulling him from his thoughts. Resigned gray eyes flutter open and peer at the other, but Gellert says nothing. A snarl is aimed at him, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Repent," the voice says roughly, "for the death of my sister."

Gellert does. Repeatedly.

* * *

 **(30/365)**

 **Word Count: 259**


End file.
